The nth Time
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: Character A: Question, Do you know how to get bloodstains off of walls? Character B: No I don't. Here's a question for you. Do you really think that was an appropriate first date question? Character A: No it's more of a second date question, but the conversation stalled and I panicked.


"Question," Kagome cleared her throat before continuing, "do you know how to get bloodstains off of walls?" As each word spilled from her lips, Kagome could feel herself screaming on the inside. Her date this time hardly seemed the type who would find that funny, even if she said it on purpose. His solid gaze landed on her, and Kagome could already see where this was going. Date number n—and now she was forgetting how many dates this was—was going to tell her she was out of her mind then storm out of the restaurant. Not unlike that other guy a few weeks back.

Weirdly, they both had white hair, and Kagome was pretty sure it was natural. Unless they were dying their eyebrows too, anyway. The last guy, the one that left in a snit, seemed like the type to mess around with his appearance. Not so this date. Although he had long silver hair—longer than Kagome's, bastard—he seemed very strict. He sat with a straight back and moved gracefully, making Kagome feel like a slob. Even dressed up as she was, Kagome still felt underdressed and _cheap_ sitting across from him.

Pursing her lips, Kagome prepped herself for a long awkward babble session. This happened every time! The guy would be sitting there, silent, and Kagome just _needed_ to say something. She felt like she was in detention with some of these guys. No one needed to be reminded of their high school days, least of all Kagome. It was amazing she managed to graduate, what with all of the bizarre absences.

Even more amazing was her grandpa. Somehow, someway, he managed to get Kagome dates with all sorts of men. Kagome felt very strongly that she didn't need a husband, but that wasn't going to stop Grandpa from setting her up. The only reasons she actually went through with the dates were because free food (except that other white-haired guy, he made her pay) and she felt bad for the guys her grandpa set up. There was no doubt in her mind that Grandpa fed them some lies to make Kagome look better on paper. Quite a few of them were visibly disappointed when they met Kagome and she didn't compare to their imaginations.

"No," the man set down his fork and knife, "I don't." He steadily held Kagome's eyes and she started to fidget. This one was particularly intense, his presence drawing everyone's attention. Kagome really wondered what her grandpa said to make him stay even after seeing she wasn't a great beauty. "Here's a question for you."

The brunette woman blinked and straightened for a bit. This was a new reaction; she was used to totally different looks in response to her off-kilter questions. Kagome nodded jerkily, wondering where this was going. Her own utensils were already resting on her plate as she gave her date all of her attention.

He took a sip of his wine, never lifting his gaze off Kagome. "Do you really think that was an appropriate first date question?"

Before Kagome could stop herself, she shot off an answer, "No, it's more of a second date question, but the conversation stalled and I panicked." Mortified, she buried her face in her hands. How did she always get herself in these situations? If only, she thought, she had a brain-to-mouth filter. Then she wouldn't just spout of random things that made attractive men run away.

"Perhaps," Kagome peeked through her fingers at him as he spoke carefully, "I can answer that. If the blood is fresh, I would use oxygen peroxide, then Clorox." The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile, leaving Kagome dumbfounded.

Now she felt bad that she forgot his name. His answer was the most surprising one she had gotten yet, which was even more surprising because he looked like the most serious out of all of her dates. He was the first one to show up in a three-piece suit, and he pulled it off. The pants, vest, and jacket were all pure white, just a few shades lighter than his hair. Underneath, he wore a black shirt and a red tie. Said tie was immaculately straight, and every button was done, which was more than could be said about any of the previous dates. At worst, one guy wore a t-shirt and jeans. The best of the previous lot wore slacks and a button up shirt that he had partly undone.

Thinking back on it, Kagome felt even worse. Her green dress was ordinary (read: cheap) fabric, and was hardly as fancy as the man's clothing. Even with make-up on, Kagome would hardly be called a beauty. The man across from her definitely fit that category. At least she wasn't saying her thoughts aloud this time.

"Right," she gave a stilted laugh, "er. Should I be worried that you're going to kill someone?"

"Not as long as they stay on my good side."

Kagome manfully held in her snort and began shoving food in her mouth to keep from saying anything more. Luckily, or unluckily, the man picked up Kagome's slack. "I believe you've met my brother." She looked up in confusion. "Inuyasha." Kagome choked on her fish. The man just watched, not showing a single sign of disgust or amusement. That would have been horrifying.

Of course, her best and worst dates were brothers. Inuyasha was loud, annoying, selfish, rude… Just thinking about him sent Kagome's temper through the roof! How could the one guy she could tolerate for more than five minutes be related to that dog? He actually told her to her face he was only interested in her sister, but Kikyo rejected him.

Appetite spoiled, Kagome threw her napkin on her plate. "It wasn't exactly the best night of my life." She clapped her hand over her mouth; what kind of idiot complained about a guy's younger brother while on a date with him?

He did another of those faint, barely-there smiles. "I'd like to apologize for Inuyasha's behavior. I'm sure he did something rash or said something offensive at some point. He's not very presentable, so we try not to bring him to social events."

Surprised, Kagome leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, no. It's fine. He's the one who made me angry, there's no need for you to apologize for him. He should be the one apologizing!"

It was strange: somehow, Inuyasha had broken the ice. Kagome still dominated the conversation, but Sesshomaru (ha! She got his name!) would respond when needed to keep the flow. They spoke about their jobs and their families; Kagome didn't bring up any strange topics, but that was because she had other topics on her mind. By the time they walked out of the restaurant, Sesshomaru's hand on the small of Kagome's back, Kagome felt confident that the date went well.

It was colder outside than inside the restaurant, making Kagome wrap her arms around herself. Sesshomaru dropped his blue scarf on top of Kagome's shoulders, wrapping it around her neck as if it were only natural. "Miss Higurashi?" Kagome looked up into his amber eyes: that was another special thing about him, she only had plain old brown eyes. Sesshomaru's hands stilled on her shoulders as he stared back at her. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?"

If Kagome's face wasn't already red from the cold, it certainly was now. Dropping her gaze to the cement, Kagome wondered at the old-fashioned nature of it all. She was loathe to admit that it really suited Sesshomaru. He was one of those men who was just meant to be alive decades before modern-day. Smiling, Kagome acquiesced. This was the first date her grandpa got right.

He moved to her side and held out his elbow. "Then please allow me to escort you home."

Grinning, Kagome took his arm and pressed into his side to ward off the cold. "Thank you, kind sir!"

Really, the best date.


End file.
